mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Twilight Sparkle
280px|Caption = Artwork from the Season 3 Finale of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic|Origin = My Little Pony}}Twilight Sparkle is an Alicorn Princess (formerly a unicorn) who is one of the main protagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She lived in Canterlot where she studied under the Princess' tutelage, but moved to Ponyville where she now studies the meaning of friendship. She regularly maintains correspondence with her mentor. She lives at the town's library along with her young dragon assistant Spike, and pet owl Owlowiscious. In M.U.G.E.N, was made by various authors. RockRage8962 and IDGCaptainRussia's Twilight Sparkle RockRage8962 also announced her as a W.I.P. on his DeviantArt page. This version will include her book as a nod to the now shut down fan game Fighting Is Magic. This version will also have Spike as a helper much like MadOldCrow's Finn character in which Jake follows Finn around. This version, like his other My Little Pony characters uses sprites from the defunct mmorpg mlp online. IDGCaptainRussia is currently working on the character. This version has been shown to have a Touhou project fighting style. RockRage8962's Fighting is Magic Twilight Sparkle RockRage8962 revealed on his DeviantArt account that he is currently working on a Fighting is Magic styled Twilight Sparkle that uses her sprites from Fighting is Magic. He also revealed that it will be released sometime after he finishes up his other My Little Pony creations. 1055273004's Twilight Sparkle A YouTuber called 1055273004 also made a Twilight Sparkle. Like his/her characters of the Mane 6, Derpy and Trixie, it is a spriteswap of Rainbow Dash. Unknown Creator's Twilight Sparkle Unknown Creator's version is a spriteswap of Shaq. The V2 version is also a Spriteswap of Rainbow Dash. Mugenfan's Twilight Sparkle As with his Pinkie Pie, it will be styled being either a spriteswap of Adam or using Adam as a base. The sprites will be taken from My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic. Dark Ruler's Twilight Sparkle Dark Ruler began working on a version of Twilight Sparkle. Her sprites are taken from the Fan Game: My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic (without her book). ralord's Twilight Sparkle A person on DeviantART by the username of ralord also created a Twilight Sparkle that uses sprites from Fighting is Magic. So far, ralord has released a beta version and has said this character is at 98% completion. You can download the latest beta at his DeviantART page. Stats * Life: 1000 * Power: 3000 * Attack: 100 * Defense: 100 Movelist Specials | Version: 45 degrees upward| }} | | }} | Uses 1 Magic| }} Hypers | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 2000 Power| }} | Uses 3000 Power| }} Moku's Version Moku's version of the character also uses sprites from Fighting is Magic, but has a Marvel vs. Capcom 3 playstyle and is somewhat overpowered and buggy. It also has a Japanese voicepack and an English voicepack which can be toggled in the included text document that comes with the character. It has an extremely high level A.I. that is almost impossible to defeat, due to the A.I. making use of expertly timed guarding and combos if the player isn't careful. HedgehogMac's Twilight Sparkle HedgehogMac on Youtube also created a Marvel VS. Capcom themed version of Twilight Sparkle for Mugen. Her style(along with his other creations) is based off a Street Fighter, this time it's Ryu & Evil Ryu. Her A.I. is a lot more brutal than ralord's and her sprites have been edited a bit. Her Win Quotes (when she wins a match) are in Spanish. She's missing some get hit sprites and collision boxes on her attack (esp that air projectile), her AI spams the air projectile up to the point that can hover in mid air. HedgehogMac's Twilight Sparkle Win Quotes puedo ser una princesa ahora, pero no me tratan de manera diferente que cualquier otro rival Pelear no es lo mejor poro mi, pero voy o hacerlo si es la unica manera Kyle108's Version Kyle108 is making a Twilight Sparkle for M.U.G.E.N using pony creator. It was cancelled because of him losing it, but he will re-do it. It won't be a spriteswap, as it will use N64Mario's template, and it will be the first one to be an alicorn. TD435's Twilight Sparkle Td435 is Making a Twilight Sparkle as his third W.I.P. Like his Rarity and Pinkie Pie, her Sprites are based off of Fighting is Magic. Not much is known about it. Trivia *RockRage8962 and IDGCaptainRussia's version was based off of a cancelled W.I.P. of another Twilight Sparkle RockRage8962 was making that was a sprite swap of Butthenidied's Rainbow Dash. *RockRage8962's version is so far the only version to have Spike the Dragon in any form. *No versions of Twilight Sparkle have her Alicorn form as her main form, except for Kyle108's version. (RockRage8962's version also has it in a special attack, but this is the only time it shows up). Videos File:NoahPingu Mugen Matches 21 - Spongebob And Zeeky Vs Team My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic File:IDG Mugen; Twlight Sparkle Revamped File:MUGEN Twilight Sparkle Vs Sally Acorn File:Mugen Twilight Sparkle File:Twilight Sparkle VS Applejack File:TWK MUGEN Death Battle Tails the Fox VS Twilight Sparkle File:Mattwo's Random MUGEN - U chu yu jo(Space friend-ship) Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:W.I.P Characters Category:Animals Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:The Hub Characters Category:Females Category:Spriteswaps Category:Mammals Category:Magic Users Category:Movie Characters Category:2010's Characters Category:Teenagers